


Only the Best for the Best

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some general Hux/Phasma teasing and banter at a First Order formal affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best for the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I based the description of Phasma’s formals on United States Marine Corp evening dress with the boatcloak (but changed the colors). Hux’s is based on the US Navy Dinner Dress. If anyone has any other ideas on formal uniforms, I’d be happy for the suggestions! This is prior to The Force Awakens, and the graduating class mentioned is Finn’s class. Kylo isn’t allowed at/doesn’t go to the affairs because they remind him too much of growing up with Leia and Han, etc., etc.,

Just about every stormtrooper and regular infantry and ship crew member knew exactly how rare it was to see the Captain out of her armor that shined even in low light. Much less in relative public. The last time she had been in formal attire had been when she had accepted the posting as the Captain of the entire Stormtrooper Corps. 

General Hux, on the other hand, was often seen wining and dining various officers and politicians and those who provided financial aid to the First Order. But that didn’t mean it ever got old. 

Phasma entered the large mass hall that had been transformed into a dance floor with various tables and chairs scattered around it. At the very back of the hall was the senior officers’ table, slightly elevated to look down at the proceedings and subordinates. 

Hux had entered first and had already taken his seat in time to see Phasma walk in, just as straight-backed and confident as usual. Her signature black and red armorweave cloak had been put aside for a lighter, shorter cloak that matched the color of her black trousers with red stripe on the outside, red on the inside of the cloak. Her shirt was white with gold buttons. 

Hux looked resplendent in his head to toe white uniform befitting his station as General. The white was only broken by gold piping, ornamentation, and buttons on shirt and jacket.

They both had caps of black, though Phasma’s held red piping and ornamentation whereas Hux’s had the same gold as his shirt and jacket.

All eyes turned to watch Phasma make her way to the table. Everyone already at the table rose out of deference and nodded to her as she joined them at the table. 

Eventually everyone invited to the event arrived and Hux was getting to his feet again. He grabbed his wine glass and brought it up. 

“A toast, if you please. We are near to completion of Starkiller Base. Every single one of you has had a part to play in this and should be proud of their contributions to the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke. The latest generation of stormtroopers have graduated from Captain Phasma’s training camp and they are who we honor tonight,” Hux said, glancing around the hall to the freshly shaved troopers in their formals that matched Phasma’s but lacked the cloak and the piping that gave her rank. 

The stormtroopers knew better than to stare at their commanding officer and not because of the scars lining her face. But rather because she had told them quite clearly that outside of her helmet did not mean they could form eye contact with her. 

“They will not disappoint you, General, I swear by it,” Phasma said. “Isn’t that right?”

“YES CAPTAIN!” the troopers chorused in unison. 

“I know they won’t. They are officially part of the will of Leader Snoke and the First Order. Which means they are the absolute best. Let us toast to the First Order, to destroying the Resistance, and to get back control of the galaxy from the Republic!” 

“To the First Order!” everyone in the hall called out before clinking glasses and taking their first drink. 

The dinner was the best food the new stormtroopers had eaten for a very long time. And Phasma knew that Hux had been the one to come up with the menu for the night, including the alcohol. She knew he had specifically found a bottle of Corellian Reserve brandy for her. It was prohibitively expensive and entirely meant for occasions such as this. Only the best for my best, said more than once since they had started working together. Phasma rarely indulged in alcohol but like wearing her formal uniform, it happened on special occasions. She had finished one glass of the brandy by the time dinner had finished and been cleared away. 

“May I have this dance, Captain?” Hux asked, all aristocratic charm and follower of protocol. He shined so brightly when he was in his element on and off the battlefield. But he knew better than to offer a hand to her, instead he gestured to the dance floor. A ghost of a smile crossed Phasma’s face before she nodded curtly then got to her feet. Together they went down the short step to the dance floor itself.

The troopers and dignitaries all stepped back to give the pair room, as if they were a wedded couple or the king and queen of a prom. 

Hux was outmatched height wise by Phasma but that didn’t matter much at all. Neither did the fact that Phasma automatically took the lead, as it was how she had learned and done since becoming an officer. 

Their gloved fingers entwined on one side and their other hands rested on each other’s waist as they danced in a circle on the floor, feet matching each others’ movements as if they had done it all their lives with each other. Phasma barely had to lead much at all. There was a reason the First Order was so lethal– Phasma and Hux worked so well together and filled in the weaknesses of the other. 

The music was mid-tempo and melodious. Their dancing matched the tempo and rhythm of the music easily despite having never heard the specific song before. 

“What are your plans for after this is done?” Hux finally asked as they whirled in a circle. 

“Going back to my quarters, you know that,” Phasma replied, leading him into the slightest of dips. 

“I would much prefer you join me for the military-only after party,” Hux said as they swapped hands from clasping each other to resting on mid-back. 

“You would have to get me drunk first.” 

“You’re already half way there judging by the brandy bottle.” 

A soft snort escaped the captain. “You can always join me in my quarters,” she pointed out.

“Is that an invitation I hear, Phasma?”

“You know damn kriffing well.” 

“You know I had to make sure.”

“Mhm.”

The song started to fade before eventually ending, causing the pair to stop in place. Applause erupted around the hall for the band. 

The General leaned up slightly to place a chaste kiss to the Captain’s cheek out of pure protocol to the outside observer. She returned the kiss, just as chastely on Hux’s cheek. One of Phasma’s fingers curled through one of the belt loops on the General’s trousers, holding him in place for a moment. 

“Well?” she prompted.

“I will make a short appearance at the after party and I will see you in your quarters at 2200.”

Satisfied, Phasma let him go. 

“So you will, General,” she said before melting, despite her height and build, through the growing crowd of dancers for the next set of songs. 

And Hux couldn’t help but re-situate his trousers and belt before turning to dance with one of the contributors of credits to the First Order.


End file.
